Absolute Boyfriend
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha’s attitude and decides to buy something online will that “something” be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha2 meet?
1. Fight

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story, or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

Kagome walked down her 9th grade hallway as she kept thinking the same thing over again. _Inuyasha is going to kill me when I come back! Ah..._ Little did she know that one of her suitors was approaching.

"Kagome... wait!"

Turning to see Hojo (with an all too excited face that scared her) right behind her Kagome smiled nervously. Why did Hojo always come after her? "Hi... Hojo... something you wanted to say?"

Hojo blushed and scratched the back of his head and answered. "Yeah um... will you go out with be? I mean... be my girlfriend?"

Kagome could tell by the look of his face and the way he shook slightly told her everything. Oh boy, she hardly ever got a boyfriend, well actually _never_ had a boyfriend, but did she really want a boyfriend that wanted to so devoted to her and give her everything to buy her love? Hell no! "I'm sorry Hojo... but I don't like you like you like me... I mean I only see you as a friend." That didn't really help. His face fell and his expression showed misery. "Well," he began. "If you... really see me that way then... I'll go..."

Watching his departure Kagome felt somewhat relieved yet sad for making him feel that way. Sigh, she needed to leave now before Inuyasha came to get her.

She had stayed back for a test that she had today (no doubt she failed it) and stayed back without telling him a word of it.

**Feudal Era**

"Dammit Kagome... **you stayed a day back without my _consent_**! Now we might be a day behind Naraku because of you!" yelled Inuyasha. Hands thrown in the air and an all to familiar growl erupting in his throat as he glared daggers to the young miko of the future before him.

Glaring back Kagome replied just as venomous. "I had to stay back for a test **baka**! A very important one at that!"

"Who gives a shit! So what if it is some test that is 'important' I don't care! It's your duty to help us find a jewel shard! That's what you are... **_a shard detector!_**"

Kagome gasped and took a step back.

Is that what he thought of her? A shard detector?

Feelings that Kagome knew all to well made themselves known in Kagome's eyes as she cried and screamed one last thing before she would leave. "You... **_baka!_** **I **don't give a shit about your stupid shards! I'm going home no matter what!"

Inuyasha felt a sudden rush of guilt as Kagome left, tears flying in the wind as she ran. All Inuyasha wanted to o now was run after her and beg for forgiveness but he knew he could not. But when a bonk in the head hit him Inuyasha felt like he was going to kill a certain monk.

**Modern Era**

_Stupid son of a baka! _Was the only thing going through Kagome's mind as she speed walked through the park. She had stopped at her house but when her brother asked for Inuyasha she screamed and left the house in a rush.

Hearing a voice screaming from a cell phone Kagome turned and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Bad idea.

The voice answered. "Ah thank you! I was afraid I'd never find my phone! As thanks meet me at Wacnalds at 31st street okay? Byez!" Then a click answered Kagome's suspicions that the conversation was over before she began walking to 31st street looking around for Wacnalds.

Later...

Looking around the restaurant Kagome saw a man that seemed to be 24 with brown hair (and one strange outfit) sat waving at her.

The man answered. "Ah what a cutie! Am I blessed by Kami to have such a cutie pick up my phone!" Seeing her not moving the man retaliated. "Well... come over here!"

Moving to sit beside the strange man Kagome blushed. This guy was cute but what was with the outfit? "Um... this your phone?" Kagome asked as she handed over the phone almost reluctant to get it out of her site.

He took it and smiled. "Yes it is pretty lady now my name is Ohtishi and how about I get you something?"

_He better not be a salesman..._ thought Kagome with a huff. Nodding her head to see her answer Kagome frowned when he answered in an almost happy and excited tone. "Well now how about this?" Kagome backed up as a magazine got shoved in her face. "Buy this? Or this? Or... OOOooHHhh how about this?"

"Um can you... ah stop! Get that out of my face baka!" She seemed to be saying that word a lot. Shoving herself away from the magazine and Ohtishi Kagome huffed. "I'm going-"

"Look lady take this card," he handed her a card. "And go to the site on it. Trust me... you'll be much happier afterwards." Then left before she could hand the thing back.

Looking at the card Kagome sighed. _Rondos Heaven huh? Well... might as well check it out..._

**At home**

Closing her front door Kagome walked inside her house to only find it empty. A note that hung off her bedroom door caught her attention when she walked up the stairs.

_Kagome,_

_Gramps, Sota, and I are going to be gone fore three months for a family thing. Was going to ask you but knew it would be a bad idea._

_Love,_

_Mama_

Kagome sighed, "Man... why did they leave? Well... at least now I can check out this card thing!"

Opening her door then closing it to go sit in front of her laptop Kagome turned it on and looked at the card. huh?

When Kagome got to the site something caught her eye.

_Rondos Heaven! The Nightly Lovers series! 3 day free trial! _

"Three day trial? Well it might not hurt to try." Clicking the free trial lights flashed in front of her eyes before a very sexy man appeared.

Kagome got scared when she found that it had a strange resemblance to someone she knew. "Strange! It looks human Inuyasha but... SEXIER!" Clicking onto the picture another page came up.

_Add traits you would like! _

Hmm... Might as well try right?

A sudden crash turned her attention behind her. To only be faced with...

* * *

**Hope you like. 5 reviews for another update.**

**Wings Of Fayth**


	2. 2

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story, or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

Turning to see that Buyo, her cat had been able to climb the lamp to only fall on the ground (sticking the landing) and running away before the lamp shattered on him.

_Sigh, I'm a baka... thinking it was Inuyasha well migh- _

"Kagome?"

Hearing the voice Kagome instantly tensed and slowly turned to face who she hoped it wouldn't be. His gold eyes, the door way to his soul, was staring straight at her in the darkness of her room. "Inu... yasha? Ah um...AH!" turning around again to make sure that the internet page was hidden before turning around to only see Inuyasha straight in her face. For the second time today she had something shoved in her face but right now she really felt nervous when the second thing was Inuyasha's face. "Kagome..." as he tilted his head slightly to see what was on the screen; Inuyasha's face fell even more. What had she been hiding? "Kagome... I'm... I'm... I-"

"**_Get OUT!_**"

"H-huh?" stammered Inuyasha before he got pushed out of the room by the blushing miko and having the door shut in his face. His nose almost getting caught by the door. "Kagome... dammit Kagome let me i-"

"Go AWAY! Leave me be a come back another day! Actually I will come to you in three days..." _Cause by then the... **this **thing will be gone by then_ "And then you can yell at me!"

Growling, his now fiery gold eyes in tiny slits, Inuyasha yelled. "Fine! I was coming to say 'I'm sorry' but apparently you must hate me that much wench!" when his horrible words left his lips he marched down the stairs and yelled one more thing. "If you hate me that much don't come back! We can have **_Kikyo_** help us!"

Hearing his words Kagome began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she brought the web page back up and typed (rather roughly) what traits she wanted the robot or actually the "thing" to have.

For tonight she would sleep on Inuyasha's words and what she had just "bought" (more like going to borrow).

After 7 hours Kagome awoke with a headache and brushed her hair (since she already had her uniform on) and left for school. Not forgetting to get her bag.

_Keh... _thought Inuyasha in anger as he watched Kagome leave for school on the Goshinboku branch he was perched on. _Baka wench, telling me to leave when I was just about to say sorry! Keh... she'll have her time! _As the thought left Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and jumping in the well.

"So Kagome... did Hojo ask you out?" Yuka asked (going by manga) in utter excitement.

Sighing Kagome answered none to happy by the subject of Hojo. "Yes he did..."

Squealing reached the classroom's ears and everyone seemed nervous by the noise before going back to their own lives. "What did you say?" Eri gasped.

"No."

The two girls shattered and fell on the floor before another word could be spoken.

Picking herself up and being put together Yuka yelled. "**_No? How the hell could you say no? To Hojo no less?_**"

"Easy," Kagome replied. "Like this... NO. See now you try." Closing her eyes Kagome sighed. Man could they be annoying sometimes.

Ding- Dong

"Ah guys see you tomorrow! Bye!" exclaimed Kagome as she began to run away to go home. She needed some relax time and maybe even see when her special gift to herself was coming.

When she got home two guys were in front of her door. They looked suspicious; strangely they had a tattoo on the back of their necks. It looked like a fire emblem. "Um... who?"

"Higurashi Kagome?" one of them asked. He was the one with the hat.

Nodding her head Kagome once again had something shoved in her face as she was made to open the door to her home. "Sign this please."

"O-okay...?" Signing the thing and letting the two people in (plus an enormous box) she gasped. "Is this?"

"Thank yous from Rondos Heaven." Then the two left, closing the door behind them.

Staring at the place the two men once stood her eyes averted to the box that just stranded in the middle of her living room. _Can't believe it's here already, I just ordered it yesterday! _Looking at it unbelievably Kagome unwrapped it. "Wonder if it really-"

A man who was naked dropped out the huge box and landed above Kagome. His short, yet long hair that rested at the back of his neck brushed against her cheek as another _something _brushed up against her bare leg that wasn't covered by her skirt. _Huh? WHAT?_

Getting from under the man to back up about 5 feet Kagome stared. Who? Who was this guy? "Um... hey there you okay?" she asked as she slowly made her way to see the man unconscious. _What the hell?_ Looking at a pamphlet that read "Instructions" Kagome read.

_Kiss the android to awaken him, once kissed he registers you as his lover._

Was this "Rondos Heaven" thing some kind of kidnapping system for women's own needs? Well it did say _Nightly lover series. _

"Um well?" Kagome kissed him. Not that it was her first kiss (but Inuyasha was her first) and kissed him. A sudden sound made Kagome open her eyes. A... heart beat? Her open eyes widened even more as the man himself opened his eyes and released the kiss.

Sitting up the man smiled at the blushing girl before him. "Hi... girlfriend." Then Kagome's lips were again claimed by the man as she her whole body turned a crimson red and her eyes did not close but widened themselves to the brim.

Backing up Kagome panted. "What... who...?"

"I'm your boyfriend what else? Now beautiful what is your name?"

"Ka-Kagome..."

"Well Kagome, what a nice name, what should my name be?"

Huh? "N-name what do you...?"

Chuckling the man scooted closer to her (in his nakedness) and smirked as Kagome scooted farther away to only be met with the creamed colored wall that made Kagome stand out since she was so red. "A boyfriend should have a name right? So what is my name?" His violet eyes that matched a certain half demon on his human night scarred Kagome.

He looked just like human Inuyasha but his hair was shorter. Since he looked so much like the hanyou she was currently in the war of words with. "Um..." _Name... name... name... uh... _"How... about... Inu... yasha?"

Inuyasha number 2 blinked then smiled before moving over to Kagome and hugging her. "I LOVE IT!" Smiling uncontrollably the now name Inuyasha smiled and kept holding Kagome as she tried t get away. "Now," (why don't we call him #2) #2 started. "Lets go..."

"Go? Go where?"

"To your bed of course."

* * *

**15 reviews. I know u can do it. Thankies for the reviews that happened in ONE DAY! But IF I was Kagome I'd be like**

"**Let's go #2 I want you!"**

**Especially if it was Night from A.B. or the Inu in here.**

**Wings Of Fayth**


	3. Who is he?

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story, or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

"To your bed of course!"

Kagome stared doubtfully at him but when #2 picked her up in his arms bridal style (like a certain hanyou her "boy toy that wanted sex" resembled) and walked her upstairs. **_WHAT!_**

"W-what d-d-do you mean... m-my bed!" stammered Kagome as an all too familiar blush resurfaced on her body. When she saw him smirk a devilish smirk Kagome gulped before she began to squirm her way out of his arms but to no avail. He had a tight grip on her that could rival any demons. "Well," #2 started. "I am from the 'Nightly Lover' series so..." he opened her door while holding her more to his naked (yet nice; very nice) chest and then finished what he was saying. "My main thing is to make love to you..."

Exactly when she left his arms she bolted for the door and stared blankly at him like he was about to attack. Kagome tried not to look but there _it _was... it seemed to look unmoving but it also seemed to stare at her.

#2 followed her gaze down and smirked with a chuckle as he looked up. "What? Big enough for ya?" He felt like hitting the ground in laughter as she ran into the door and tried opening it (hitting the sides of the door on her way out about 17 times) then finally left in a rush just as the door bell rang.

"Kagome... ha ... Ka-Kagome?" #2 asked. Afraid that she might of fainted due to his nakedness or (more like and or) because someone was at the door. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs a little. "Kagome?"

The sound of his voice as she greeted the person at her door made her jump and tense when her two friends Yuka and Eri stared at him in awe at the size of him and by how gorgeous he was. "Ah!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs and pushed #2 into her room again. "Get some... clothes on!"

"But I want to se-"

"Get some of the boy clothes in my closet now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" yelled Kaome one more time as she finally got him into the room and turned back at her friends that glared at her. "Well..." Kagome said while she tried to be all calm, cool, and collected, maybe some tranquility in there. "Why don't we-

"Kagome..." he friends asked angry as hell. Along with some casual jealousy at how cute of a guy would want Kagome. Especially when he was _huge _and her boobs were _small _along with her butt.

"Um... erm... yeah...?"

"Who was that!"

* * *

**30 reviews, PLEASE I know u guys can do it!**

**Wings Of Fayth**


	4. Sadness In Your Eyes

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story, or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

"Who was that!"

_How do I get outta this! _"Um... he's umm..."

"I'm Inuyasha."

Turning around in a heap of madness Kagome shrieked as #2 emerged from her bedroom dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. Damn was he hot! Turning back to face her friends they seemed to be disappointed. "Yeah," Kagome agree. "He's... Inu... yasha?"

"Well," Eri started. "What... exactly is he to you?"

Kagome gulped (which could be heard by everybody) and when she noticed she was sweating at the top of her brow Kagome stammered a couple times to only have #2 answer. "I'm her boyfriend. Now if you will please leave Kagome does not feel well. Bye." #2 pushed the two girls out of the house and looked back at the unconscious Kagome that was on the floor.

Sighing #2 picked her up and put her on the couch while he went to make something to eat.

Staring at him in disbelief, Kagome lay down on the couch and began to take in deep breaths. "What am I gonna do?"

"You... don't havta to anythang." #2 answered. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before returning to the food he was making.

The blushing Kagome turned an even darker red and turned to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

#2 turned around and smirked. His violet eyes almost laughing at her in glee, which scared Kagome. "I thought I would make dinner!"

"And by dinner you mean...?"

#2 sighed and stopped what he was doing to walk up to her, she backed up more into the couch as he knelt before her. "Kagome?"

Gulping, Kagome answered. "Hmm?"

"Why is it... that you look at me with sadness? Why is it that when you look at me it seems you are looking at someone else?"

Kagome's eyes widened as tear touched her eyes. "I-I don't-"

"Kagome...?"

Turning ever so slightly, the sound of growling reached her ears, just as the vision of Inuyasha, the hanyou she knew and loved. And it only got worse as #2 stood and glared at the unsuspecting hanyou that growled at him.

* * *

**38 reviews**

**Mitsukai Kara**


	5. Meeting Him

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

Kagome almost fainted in horror. Didn't she tell him to not come back and let her go to him? Well something in that context.

"What are you doing here!" Kagome yelled, slowly getting off the couch to only trip over her own feet.

Both men went to her but #2 reached her first. Helping her to her feet with a worried tone subject in his voice. "Kagome, you should not be up-"

"Get the hell away from her you... you... stranger! Who are you to touch her!" Inuyasha yelled. Fire engulfing his amber eyes.

That made #2 mad; once he got Kagome settled he set to work on the hanyou. "I am Inuyasha! I am Kagome's boyfriend and I love her. I have a right to touch her! And I am NOT a stranger!"

Now Inuyasha wanted to faint.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sheepishly. Both turned to her and looked confusingly at her. "Um, the hanyou Inuyasha."

#2 glared at Inuyasha and he glared back. "What?" he growled.

"Can I talk to you?" Kagome took a glance to #2 then replied. "In private?"

Hanyou Inuyasha seemed to understand and followed her into her room. Once the door closed hell broke loose.

**60 reviews, srry that it's short.**


	6. Explain

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

#2 sighed as he heard the yelling and screaming behind the closed door. Was he the cause of this? Sighing once again through his nose, #2 backed away from the door and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

-----

"Who the hell is that? WHAT the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his clawed finger toward the closed door that led to the living room.

Kagome retaliated. "He's a friend Inuyasha! No actually he's my... b-boyfriend... and there's nothing you can do about it baka!"

"What the hell do you mean by BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha seethed as he dropped his arm and glared at the door.

"I mean... Inuyasha... is my BOYFRIEND, BAKA!"

"But I'm Inuyasha!"

"Well," Kagome said calmly before screaming her head off. "SO IS HE! JUST because both your guys name is INUYASHA doesn't mean you guys are the SAME! HE IS NICE, CARING, DOESN'T CALL ME WENCH, **_AND DOESN'T THREATEN TO HAVE IS EX WOMEN TO TAKE MY PLACE IN THE GROUP WHEN THAT LITTLE DEAD BITCH NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU!"_** Kagome panted as she shook with anger. Her head facing the floor, her bangs shielding her eyes from him as she slowly calmed before choking as she realized what she had said. "Inuyasha I-"

"What did you mean by never loved me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked solemnly as he stared at the floor, his voice filled with misery as the words took an effect on him that not even he could explain.

"Inuyasha I-"

"Explain!" Inuyasha yelled as he snapped his head to look at her, anger and fury in is eyes as he stared at the shaking young miko that looked at him in fear.

Kagome put a balled hand to her chest as she stared into his anger filled eyes. "Inuyasha..."

He walked over to her, pulled her up by the front of her school uniform and shook her. "I said EXPLAIN!"

The door flung open as #2 grabbed Kagome away from him in a flash before setting her down behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

"It seems Kaggy-chan said something to dog boy over hear about his ex woman who he thought loved him Yashy-chan." A voice said from the opened door.

"Ohtishi it's you?" Kagome said as she stepped from behind #2.

"Hey Kaggy-chan what's up?" Ohtishi said with a smile.

Inuyasha glared at every single one of them before he yelled his departure. "I'm am mother fuckin leavin you bastards! AND WENCH..." he said as he looked at her. "You are gonna tell me what you meant in a couple days when I get back." With that Inuyasha left in a huff as he slammed the front door to the house shut.

Kagome had tears in her eyes before #2 could ask what was wrong. "Kagome..."

"It's all my fault." she sobbed.

"Well Kaggy-chan... we have some business to take care of in a couple days so bye!" Ohtishi said before leaving in a flash.

"It's all my fault..."

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. KAGOME!

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the title of this story, or the main plot. But I do own this story and the little parts that are different than the manga "Absolute Boyfriend"**

**Summary-When Kagome has had enough with Inuyasha's attitude and decides to buy something online will that "something" be her undoing when Inuyasha and Inuyasha#2 meet?**

**Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

#2 two frowned at her tear stricken cheeks. It was 2:24 in the morning and Kagome had asked him to sleep next to her.

She was so beautiful, even though he wasn't human he knew what beautiful was and was not. Her cheeks still had dried tear streams that had stopped around 1:45. She had been crying all night, and over some Inuyasha guy. He was probably named after him #2 guessed.

Sighing, #2 watched her while she slept. She whimpered every so often and her face scrunched up to. It was has if she was having a horrid dream.

"Inu... yasha...!" she whimpered.

#2 frowned again. Whoever this 'Inuyasha' guy was, he was going to make sure he got it. He did not like people making his girlfriend sad, making her cry; he didn't like it at all.

**Morning, 2nd day of free trial.**

As Kagome began to awake, she couldn't help but smell something wonderful.

Getting out of bed, Kagome fixed her school uniform, she had slept in it, not even caring if it ripped or torn after what happened. She had made the worst mistake of her life.

She knew she had some explaining to do, and if Kikyo found out she had to tell Inuyasha the truth, and then there would be hell to pay.

As she walked down stairs, Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. Hell, she knew not even her special 'womanly gift' would help. And she knew she would never have sex with #2. He was a robot! Okay... he was a robot who's... specialty was in women's pleasures, okay.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed as she saw #2 moving around a cup of orange juice. But when Kagome saw food, her stomach growled. "What... what _is _all this?"

#2 jumped and turned around. "You're awake!"

"Um... earlier question, please?"

Realizing what she meant, #2 smiled, "Oh... I just made breakfast with whatever necessary. I can tell your hungry."

Giving him a weird look, Kagome's stomach growled. Sighing, Kagome sat down in a chair and rubbed her temples.

When a pair of hands began to rub her neck, Kagome jerked towards the person. Kagome could have sworn it was the hanyou Inuyasha rubbing her neck. #2 was wearing a blood red blouse and a light pink undershirt. His pants grey denim and chains covering his right hip. He was hot, sure, but to Kagome, he was nothing but Inuyasha's reincarnation. Weird, if #2 was Inuyasha's reincarnation and Kagome got with him, with him; it would be like:

HEADLINES!

_**REINCARNATION OF KIKYO MARRIED TO REINCARNATION OF INUYASHA!**_

That would be so weird.

"Kagome..."

"Huh...?" Turning her attention back to #2, Kagome could've sworn he was jealous in knowing her thoughts weren't focused on him. "Oh yeah... let's eat."

**Feudal Era.**

_Stupid Kagome! Thinks Kikyo never loved me huh? Well I'll get her to explain soon! _Inuyasha growled in his mind.

Inuyasha was currently on the highest branch of the Goshinboku, tired as hell, mad as hell and thoroughly confused as hell. What Kagome said had hurt him to the core. He knew Kikyo had and did love him! She had too! Would she have become his husband after her had changed to a human if she didn't love him?

**_If she truly loved you, would she have made you change into a weak human? _**His demon roared.

_Shut up! _His human retaliated. _She didn't want to be rejected by everyone if you had been the hanyou you are now!_

Inuyasha's sides kept fighting until he finally fell asleep on the branch, his earlier thoughts haunting his dreams.

**At Kaede's Hut.**

"Child, what ails you?"

Shippo looked at Kaede as if she had all the answers. "Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha had another fight and now... from what we heard... she won't be coming back for a while."

"Hm..." Kaede began to think as she organized the herbs she had gathered earlier. "Well, we shall see whenever Kagome comes back from her time."

Shippo only nodded as he walked out of the hut and into the blazing sun.

**Modern Era, day 2 cont.**

After eating everything she could, Kagome quickly went upstairs to get dressed. During the time they had ate (even though she utterly freaked when she found out #2 wouldn't melt if he ate) they had decided to go out (or have sex, which was #2's choice which made Kagome rethink about staying home _alone_ with #2).

The walk up the stairs was a horrible journey that she never wanted to endure again, because she remembered what Inuyasha had screamed up the stair when he descended down them.

"_Fine! I was coming to say 'I'm sorry' but apparently you must hate me that much wench! If you hate me that much don't come back! We can have **Kikyo** help us!"_

Sighing to herself for the umpteenth time, Kagome opened her bedroom door and screamed at what she saw.

**Downstairs.**

#2 had decided to do the dishes. He noticed how Kagome had been during breakfast. Was he ugly or something? When he suggested to have sex, did she think he had some Ebola virus or something?

But when he heard Kagome's scream he dropped the dish he had been washing on the floor, making it break on impact and he hightailed it up the stairs.

"Kagome!"

No Answer...

"**_KAGOME!_**"

**Author's Note: **I want **_85 reviews_** before I update.


	8. Lost Them

**_Okay sorry but it is really short... I'm on a really TIGHT scheduale right now._**

**__**

"Kagome!" #2 screamed as he busted her door open to find her crying on her knees on the floor. "Kagome... what's wrong?" #2 asked gently as he grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her.

"I... sniff... lost them!"

"Lost what, Kagome?" Stroking her hair, #2 had no idea what she was talking about but weirdly enough for the first time in forever he actually, somehow knew she was miserably sad.

Looking up to his face, Kagome sniffed again before staring #2 in his big violet eyes and screaming it. "I LOST THE JEWEL SHARDS!" Throwing herself back into his arms, agome's sobs skyrocketed till all you could hear was high shrieks and sniffs.

_Jewel shards? _"Kagome... baby... what jewel shards?"

_Sniff... should I tell him...? I mean he'll only be here till tomorrow._

"Bitch... of a... legendary... priestess..." a cold a venomous voice said as Kagome's window broke and before Kagome could move #2 had the snake tied by his throat.

**Wonder whats going to happen... okay who wants to beta-ed my storie... cause i need help... just give me athing of your own work, mae it small... and ill chose and dedicate the greatest chapters of this story to u... AND u can help me with the story... even help me decide stuff and you get to see the chapter first before any one else!**

**_100 reviews!_**


	9. No

_**Okay so ANON had a point so here's more for your reviews.**_

Staring down at them was a snake, a regular looking one at that. Its head green and its tongue flicking out at them.

"So…." The snake started. "You… can't find the… shards… eh!"

_So he took them! _"Give them back!" Kagome screamed as she stood up, releasing herself from #2's arms as she glared teary eyed at the demon.

"Now… why should… I?"

#2 stood a glared at the snake, not knowing what it was but still knowing that it had something his girlfriend wanted. "Hey! Snakester!"

The demon looked at him and flicked his tongue out toward him. "You… are not human…. Nor… demon…"

Stepping in front of #2, Kagome too care of the situation by pushing a surge of miko energy towards the demon and knocking it outside. _Dammit! Now he'll now! _Kagome's mind nagged as she ran to the window and jumped out, landing perfectly on her feet and running towards the rising demon, #2's voice screaming behind her.

------------------

_Maybe Kagome doesn't mean it… _

"Heh, stupid Sango," Inuyasha growled as he watched Sango walk away towards the village.

He had spilled his guts from the last day and a half to the exterminator. Unwittingly getting the girl to smack him in the head a good 50 times before saying "_Maybe Kagome doesn't mean it…" Heh, well maybe she did… _Looking towards the sky, Inuyasha nearly lost himself in his thoughts till the smell of Miroku came to his nose.

"Go away you stupid monk!" Inuyasha said as he watched the monk walk towards him.

"Well," Miroku started as he leaned a bit on his staff. "I was hoping to get you to spill your guts, but apparently you didn't need motivation."

_Rrrrrrr… _ "Shut up will ya! You know nothing!"

"Oh but I do… I do…"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped as he glared at the monk that was walking towards the trunk of the Goshinboku and sitting on its roots.

"I heard it all, Inuyasha." Was Miroku's quiet reply. "I know what Kagome said and I know myself she did mean it. Maybe… just maybe… she has memories of Kikyo's life and what Kikyo is going through now…"

"You mean…"

"Yes… as Kikyo's reincarnation memories can come back to the reincarnation from the first life."

Looking incredulously at the monk below him, Inuyasha's mind thought seriously for once that day. _So… Kagome might have memories… of Kiyo's life… and feelings… before she was killed? Then that… would mean… _"NO!" Jumping down from his branch he growled at the monk. "No well in hells name did Kikyo not love me! We loved each other and still do… now you will shut the hell up or by Kami I. Will. Kill. You!"

"Inuyasha-"

"NO!" Turning his back towards the monk, Inuyasha set out on a straight sprint towards the well.

_No… it can't be true… NO! _


	10. Do it again

**Absolute Boyfriend**

_By Chicki-la-la_

**Author's Notes: **I finished reading Absolute Boyfriend (Night, Riiko, Soushi…) on a website. If you want to read it type in Absolute Boyfriend scans Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 on yahoo and read. The ending is awesome I think.

-------

_Dammit! That stupid snake!! _Growling her human growl, Kagome glared at the snake. _I have to get them back! _Running towards the snake demon, Kagome put her hands up and threw a blast of energy at the snake, it crying out in pain as his tail disintegrated.

"Kagome!" #2 screamed as he ran up to her, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?" Looking at the snake, #2's mouth opened. "What _is _that thing!?"

"A demon, a demon that has my jewel shards!" Jumping away from the blow the snake tried to hit, Kagome's eyes turned to the well as an all too familiar blue glow erupted from the top of the well house. A scream following, "Kagome!"

"Dammit!" A red blur cursed as he saw the demon. "Are you an idiot Kagome? I told you there were demons in this era!"

_Era? _Blinking, #2 gaped at the hanyou he had not seen two days ago. "What the hell is going on!?"

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Both hanyou and miko screamed as the snake squeaked as his head was blown off the jewel shards hitting both Kagome and Inuyasha in the head making both fall on their butts.

"Kagome," running to her side #2 smiled as she rubbed her head.

"Get away from her!"

Turning #2 grimaced; the hanyou was glaring death to him. "What do you want with Kagome; you have made her cry enough!"

Thoughts once again entered her head as the hanyou and figure verbally fought.

_**HEADLINES!!!**_

_**INUYASHA # 1 and INUYASHA # 2 fight over the human miko who has no idea what the hell is going on in her life!**_

_Just great… _Kagome groaned as she fell on her back, the jewel shards in her hands.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Inuyasha's turned to her, a curious look on their faces, both adorable, except, of course Inuyasha the hanyou was cuter, his ears moving ever so slightly. _How kawaii!!_

"Okay…" Kagome said calmly. "We will all talk this over, _once_ we get in the house and I take a shower."

It seemed as if they agreed and they all went into the house together.

---------

Hanyou and figure glared at one another, each one never wavering, although Inuyasha's eyes were twitching since he didn't want to blink if the other Inuyasha didn't.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Grabbing the phone, #2 answered, "Moshi, moshi! Oh… you want Kagome okay hold on…" Walking up the stairs, Inuyasha followed, curious as to what he was doing.

"Kagome!" Waling into the bathroom he heard a scream and opened the curtain. "You have a phone call Kags… oh huh?" Listening to the phone, #2 two made a face before telling the Kagome who was covering her self with a death look, "Your mom says to do your hair again."

_Wha-? _"Mom?!" _And Inuyasha answered it?!?!? She's not supposed to- _

"Kagome?" #2's face curious as her face soon turned from anger, to nervousness, to the kind of face you would make if you saw a bird humping a bald guys head.

Blinking Kagome screamed as she saw the hanyou's eyes look her up and down as his ears twitched. "SIT!!"

Right before the hanyou fell he cursed for the fact that he could feel his blood rushing south.

#2 merely looked at the hanyou with a smile as he fell to the ground before turning off the phone and laughing.

"Gimme that!" Kagome squealed as #2 handed him a towel.

"No," #2 said with to much enthusiasm as he pulled the towel back each time she grabbed for that.

Inuyasha merely got up and got the towel out of #2's hands and handed it to Kagome before he left the bathroom while tugging on the figure.

"Aww…" #2 whined as he was tugged away. His face clearly sad.

----------

"Okay…" Kagome began, all dressed and red with embarrassment as both Inuyasha's caught her. "Where do I begin?"

"How about the beginning," the hanyou suggested, his eyes clearly annoyed as he sat on the couch in Kagome's living room, his arms crossed and his ears twitching.

"Okay…" Kagome breathed. "AfterwehadafightImetthisguycalledOhtishihesomehowgavemethiscardthatgotmetobyhim," A finger pointing to #2, his eyes watching her. "IwassadsoIboughthim, wellborrowinghim…" Her thoughts turned to her time limit. "OH MY KAMI!!! HE'S DUE TODAY!!!" Her hands on her cheeks as her face shook from side to side.

**Sorry it's still short but, oh well.**

**110 reviews.**


End file.
